una boda con amor
by JeinerOMG
Summary: todos viven un raro triangulo de amor kasumi se casara con el doctor tofu esto traerá sentimientos encontrados en ranma que se acuesta con nabiki, tambien en akane quien sigue enamorada del doctor tofu una historia de amor entre kasumi y ranma
1. Chapter 1

Una boda con amor

Capitulo 1:

-mierda mierda-maldecia ranma mientras golpeaba con furia un árbol-estoy jodido cómo es posible que esto me pase

-oye que te pasa ranma-la voz de su padre lo sobresalto

-nada, no me ocurre nada

-seguro estas muy raro desde ayer

-seguro no pasa nada

La verdad es que si pasaba algo ranma estaba asi por la noticia que recibieron la noche anterior

Flash back:

Oye ranma me alludas-pidio nabiki quien sostenía unas ollas

-claro-ranma se le acerco y en instantes la castaña acerco su boca al oido de el

-no te olvides de nuestro compromiso-dijo con una sonrisa picara que ranma interpreto rapidamente

-no te preocupes estaré ay después de las 12:00 pm-ranma imito el gesto de nabiki

La chica se acomodo las ollas

Y se fue a la cocina. Kasumi entro junto con el doctor tofú quien por primera vez no se volvió loco al estar cerca de ella cosa que a ranma no le daba buena espina

-familia por favor vengan necesito informarles algo-llamo kasumi

Todos saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa a excepción de ranma que estaba recostado contra la puerta que daba al patio

-que quieres contarnos hija-interrogo el señor tendo a su hija

En ese momento ranma se sentó con todos en la mesa

-verán tofú y yo llevamos saliendo un tiempo...

-si y yo con todo respeto vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija señor tendo-solto interrumpiendo a kasumi el doctor tofú

-por supuesto me alegraría mucho que fueras el marido de mi hija tofú tienen mi bendición

Ranma tosió al ahogarse con el jugo que momentos antes comenzó a beber algo que también hizo akane

-que les pasa-pregunto genma algo confundido

-nada, nada-dijeron ambos en unisono

-seguros?-pregunto esta vez el señor tendo

-si solo que estoy muy cansado me iré a dormir felicidades kasumi-dijo ranma con risa nerviosa

-también estoy cansada me ire a dormir felicidades kasumi- igual que ranma lo hizo akane

Ranma y akane corrieron a sus habitaciones y cerraron con llave

-que les pasara-pregunto genma

-no entiendo será que algo les molesto-hablo el doctor tofú

-seguro que están así por que ellos aun no se han casado-dijo el señor tendo

Al oír esto nabiki miro con tristeza el corredor oscuro por donde habían desaparecido ambos chicos-será cierto?

Fin del flash back:

-voy a bañarme

-pues valla que te hace falta dijo su padre

-no molestes-después de decir esto le dio una patada que lo tiro al pozo

Ranma entro al baño, calentó el agua y se metió a bañar, el estaba con la mitad de la cabeza sumergida y jugaba con un patito de hule hasta que una voz lo sobresalto

-aun juegas en la tina?-era nabiki quien entro en el baño y cerró la puerta

-si pero estaba pensando en algo más interesante alguna idea

-de hecho si tengo una que te gustara

La castaña dejo caer la tohalla que traía puesta dejando ver su marcado y sensual cuerpo que lentamente metió en el agua caliente y se poso delante de ranma, este la tomo por su torso y la atrajo mas Asia el para poder besarla

Mientras el lo hacia ella usaba su mano izquierda para jugar con el cabello de ranma y con la derecha acaricio el pecho del muchacho y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al miembro de el

Después volvió a subir su mano y amarro el cuello de ranma con sus brazos , ranma por otro lado comenzó a besarle los pechos a nabiki quien soltó un pequeño gemido de placer

-oye rápido o comenzaran a sospechar

Ranma entendió así que la inclino contra el borde de la bañera y comenzó a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de nabiki

llego el climax y ambos se sentaron en el piso de la bañera llenos de placer

-tengo que salirme ya o se daran cuenta-dijo ranma mientras salía de la bañera

Nabiki iso un gesto de enfado-si hubieras aparecido anoche de seguro hubiéramos podido pasar más tiempo juntos, por cierto por que no apareciste

-por que estaba cansado eso es todo

Ranma salió del baño ya vestido y tomo camino al primer piso

-que crees que ases?-era la voz de kasumi

-a que te refieres?-respondió ranma mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía un té

-sabes a que me refiero

-te digo que no lo se

-me refiero a estar acostándote con nabiki por todos lados

-si y?

-sabes tu no te mereces a akane, que crees de eso?

-creo que estas celosa

-celosa yo, eres un inmaduro, me voy a casar ranma

-por que ases esto

-hacer que?

-cazarte con el doctor tofú

-por que lo amo

-lo amas e, no te creo

-jum me parece que el celoso eres tu-posteriormente kasumi salió de la sala

-celoso boberias-se dijo a si mismo ranma

Ranma se paro y salió de la casa con rumbo al restaurante ukyo

-ranma que bueno que hallas venido, que te sirvo?

-lo de siempre ukyo

-te noto algo raro te pasa algo ranma? Porque de hecho es raro que estés aquí, a esta hora estarías comiendo el almuerzo que prepara kasumi

-no me hables de kasumi

-si te pasa algo y tiene que ver con ella, cuéntame ranma

-no

-por favor

-no

-soy buena para dar concejos además soy mujer

-está bien, es que kasumi se va cazar y yo...

-estas celoso-lo interrumpió

-que como lo sabes

-se te nota

-enserio

-si, pero si quieres hacerle lo mismo deberías estar con otra chica y que ella se de cuenta-ukyo le dijo esto pensando que ranma le pediria el favor a ella

-si? Pues que curioso porque ya lo ise y nada paso

-queee-grito ukyo enfadada

-que te pasa por que me gritas

-aaaa por nada y quien es la chica

-nabiki

-aaa y no te a funcionado

-no

Pensándolo bien si, ella se enfado cuando salí del baño aunque posiblemente solo fuera por akane-penso ranma

-pues no se quizá podrías mostrarte indiferente a ella

-como si no me importara que fuese a cazarse con tofú?

-exacto

-gracias me ayudaste bastante eres mi mejor amiga ukyo-le dijo ranma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba corriendo de allí

-amiga?-se dijo a si misma ukyo viéndolo irse

Ranma caminaba por encima de una cerca pensando en lo que hablo con ukyo

-ukyo es muy bonita pero... no,no puedo si ya me siento mal con nabiki como seria si estuviera ukyo

-que ases aquí ranma?

-la voz de akane lo saco de sus pensamientos

-que te importa

-que amable idiota, ayúdame con estas bolsas- akane les extendió unas bolsas

-está bien-dijo este recibiendo las bolsas

Ranma veía a akane y no le cavia en la cabeza como ella podía ser hermana de nabiki y kasumi

Era tan diferente a sus hermanas. a pesar de tener 16 no estaba muy bien formada no al menos como nabiki y kasumi, claro está que era la menor pero nabiki solo era un año mayor que ella.

Nabiki había cambiado mucho desde que comenzó a verse a escondidas con ranma, dejo de usar esos pantalones anchos que tanto le gustaba y comenzo a usar minifaldas mas seguidos o ropa que dejara ver sus piernas y todo eso por ranma

-y que se siente hacerlo con ranma-le pregunto una peli roja curiosa a nabiki, una de sus "amigas"

-de lo mejor-respondió la castaña

-nabiki y no te importa lo que piense akane-dijo otra de sus amigas, Una castaña. Aunque esta si era amiga de verdad nabiki no la valoraba

-suenas como kasumi, que me importa lo que ella piense

-no tienes corazón? Es tu propia hermana-le dijo la castaña

-y? Mi hermana no se lo merece

-deja de ser agua fiestas Lorena. Solo es por diversión, no nabiki?-pregunto la peli roja

-eh? Si por supuesto-hablo triste pero disimuladamente nabiki

A ella la verdad es que si le gustaba ranma y le gustaba mucho pero el solo la veía como algo para divertirse, ella aparentaba verlo de igual forma a el y asi lo contaba para no decir que estaba enamorada de el

-entonces solo lo ves como un objeto?, tienes problemas nabiki.

Yo mejor me voy,adios nabiki,

adios sora (si, se llama sora XD)

-eres muy aburrida Lorena-le dijo sora

-adiós-le dijo nabiki sin mas

-Ranma es un idiota

Kasumi estaba preparando la comida recordando la conversación con ranma

-es un bastardo como se le ocurre decirme que estoy celosa

Un año despues kasumi recordó aquella tarde remota en que con toda la familia fueron de vacaciones al bosque

Era el tiempo donde todos eran felices nada les preocupaba

Flash back:

-familia nos dividiremos las tareas de la siguiente manera.

Ranma y akane recogerán algunas manzanas, verduras para la comida y leña, mi papa y el tio genma cuidaran a happosai

Nabiki tu y yo iremos a pescar-dijo kasumi

-pero kasumi yo queria pescar-dijo triste akane

-akane es que tu eres la unica que puedes ayudar a ranma a cortar la leña

-pero yo...

-no se preocupen yo cortare la leña solo, pero una de ustedes dos debe ayudarme a recoger las manzanas y las verduras-interrumpió ranma a akane

-a mi no me mires-dijo nabiki al ver como kasumi la miraba

-entonces iré yo-dijo kasumi

-gracias ranma, gracias kasumi

-de nada-dijeron ambos en unisonó

Ranma y kasumi se fueron a buscar la madera

-ranma

-habla-dijo ranma en un tono que iso reir a kasumi

-tu quieres a akane

-tengo que responderte?

-por favor

-pues realmente no

-ya veo. Sabes que ella a ti si te quiere no?

-no lo sabia

-ranma

-si?

-solo no la vallas a lastimar

-a que te refieres-dijo ranma parando su caminata

-me refiero a que ella es tu prometida y tendran que casarse no la ballas a lastimar, Ella es muy joven se que ustedes tienen la misma edad pero tu eres mas maduro, ella solo es una niña

Ranma no respondió simplemente siguió caminando hasta que vio algunos troncos en el suelo

-estos sirven?

-no están húmedos necesita...

Un crujido los sobresalto

Era un árbol desprendiéndose ranma salto sobre kasumi apartándola y posteriormente quedando enzima zullo

Ambos reaccionaron pero se quedaron helados al ver sus rostros a solo centímetros.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron

a ranma nunca le había atraído kasumi pero en ese momento era como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, podía ver por primera vez lo bonita que era kasumi y daría lo que fuera por besarla en ese momento

Kasumi se encontraba en la misma situación quería besarlo y no le importaba akane ni nadie, en ese momento era realmente egoísta e indiferente a lo que pensaran los demás

Ranma amago a bajar solo un poco para besarla pero al final lo iso teniendo la aprobación de kasumi

Se besaron un largo rato hasta que ya no tuvieron aliento

Fin del flash back:

-enserio estaré celosa?-se dijo kasumi a sí misma-no, no puedo pensar así me voy casar

Notas del autor:

Hoola

si se que los que les gusta mis fic diran WTF por que subes una historia de ranma 1/2 pues quise variar un poco

Aclaro estoy muy azarado con mis otros fic así que este fic será muy raro que lo suba o por cada comentario subiré un capitulo

Para los que son fans de ranma 1/2 y no de digimon se preguntaran por que coloque este mensaje cuando dije que la amiga de nabiki se llama sora

(Si se llama sora XD)

Es porque así se llama uno de lo personajes principales de digimon

Es hora de

Pregunta fanfiction:

Con quien les gustaria que acabara ranma en este fic

a. Con akane-la karateka y sentimental

kasumi-la cariñosa y dulce

-la sensual y divertida

Dije que el fic seria de ranma y kasumi y asi pretendo termine pero según lo que ustedes me pidan será la ganadora, la votación será durante lo que dure el fic no se olviden de votar además el fic tendrá 2 finales alternativos (tal vez, Pídanmelo si quieren que tenga 2 finales alternativos)

Pero el primero sería el verdadero

Chao chao nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Todos estaban en la playa ranma se encontraba distante pensando en quien sabe que

Su mente estaba divagando por ahí cuando algo lo saco de su mente

Ranma vio a kasumi quien estaba acostada en la arena mientras el doctor tofú le echaba bronceador

-!puto¡-dijo ranma bastante enfadado

-no tienes por que molestarte yo te are algo mejor-nabiki se había puesto atrás suyo sin llamar la atención

-um por que no

-te espero en el baño

-claro

Nabiki se fue y pasados unos minutos ranma también a los baños que habia cerca de la costa

-oye nabiki ya estoy aqui

-a si te parece bien engañar a tu prometida-era akane quien estaba parada en frente suyo

-mierda,akane que ases aquí-dijo ranma queriendo correr

-nada-dijo akane riéndose algo que extraño a ranma-pero me arias un favor?-volvió a hablar akane quien estaba parada asía la salida dándole la espalda a ranma

-que un favor? Cual?-exclamo nervioso

-despierta

Ranma fue empujado por una fuerza invisible para darse cuenta que en realidad estaba durmiendo

-pero que sueño más raro

En ese momento ranma noto que nabiki estaba recostada en su brazo derecho mientras por la forma como estaba pareciese que el la abrasara

-que tierna es cuando duerme

-y como soy despierta?-dijo la chica con una voz adormilada

-como es que llegaste aquí mi papa...

\- tu papa está con mi papa en ese retiro de una semana

-a si el retiro

Kasumi estaba preparando el desayuno no dejaba de pensar en ese beso con ranma que aunque había pasado hace ya bastante tiempo no dejaba de recordárselo

-tengo que hablar con ranma,si talvez lo aga entrar en razón

Kasumi subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ranma estaba tan distraída que no se percato en tocar la puerta antes de abrirla

-ranma yo...

Lo que se encontró fue nabiki encima de ranma riendo igual que el

-!KASUMI¡-dijo ranma al verla en el umbral de la puerta

Nabiki se quito de encima del chico quedando a su lado

-espera kasumi puedo...

-no, cállate nabiki. Eres una mierda ranma

Kasumi cerró con ira la puerta y bajo hasta el primer piso donde tiro un vaso sin darse cuenta

-maldito infelis

-oye kasumi no es lo que crees-afirmo ranma

-a no? Entonces que era?-kasumi hablo con ironía

-e pues yo...

-solo cállate

-esta bien-ranma se resigno

salió para subirse al techo y se acostó allí

-hola ranma

Ranma vio a shampoo a su lado

-hola

-te tengo un regalo

-que como que un regalo?

-si mira

Shampoo se puso encima de ranma como nabiki lo izo minutos atrás pero atándole las manos con los pies

Ranma intento zafarse sin éxito

-suéltame-exclamo ranma mientras se retorsia intentando safarse

Shampoo rio

-no te vas hasta que te de tu regalo ranma-volvió a reír

Shampoo se llevo la mano al pecho y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa hasta dejar ver el principio y una gran parte de sus senos y todo en la cara de ranma

-que... que ases

De nuevo ella rio

Shampoo comenzó a sentir algo en su muslo derecho. por cuarta vez rio al darse cuenta de que era

Bajo su mano hasta tocar la pierna de ranma y después la subió un poco hasta donde empezaba el pantalon de ranma luego comenzó a adentrarla en el pantalón hasta tocar el miembro de ranma

-quitate

Ranma se movió con fuerza y tumbo a shampoo del techo el también callo y callo encima de ella

En ese momento salio kasumi

Kasumi los miro como si no le importara luego soltó un suspiro

-para que me molesto

Y nuevamente volvió adentro

-que mierda crees que ases shampoo

-ranma yo...

-largate de aqui

La peli azul izo lo que el dijo

Ranma volvio a entrar a la casa y se acerco a kasumi

Ranma ni siquiera termino de abrir la boca cuando ella

-ahórrate las explicaciones

-pero kasumi

-ya te dije que no me hables

-kasumi solo dejame explicarte

-explicar que?, que te acuestas con mi hermana cuando, cuando eres el prometido de la otra-dijo kasumi casi llorando

-yo...

-no, cállate. y que además casi lo ases con shampoo en el maldito patio

-yo no...

-ya te dije que te calles-ahora si estaba llorando pero se volteo y se fue evitando que ranma la viera

-que rayos yo no ise nada-dijo aburrido ranma-maldi... shampoo

Alguien lo tomo de los hombros y lo masajeo

-estas muy tenso, relajate

-nabiki

-ven te quitare el estrés

Ranma suspiro y asintió yéndose con nabiki

* * *

Akane caminaba con una de sus amigas por el centro de la ciudad

-akane dime te puedo hacer una pregunta

-si de que se trata

-pero no te molestes-dijo dudosa su amiga

-que pasa?-dijo akane interrogante

-no, creo que mejor no

-dímelo ya no te preocupes

-esta bien. Akane tu todavía eres virgen?

\- aaa eso-dijo nerviosa akane-pues yo...

-akane déjalo asi-interrumpio la chica

-que pero yo es que

-tranquila déjalo así

-déjame te digo

-es enserio no importa

-y con quien debería perderla?

-supongo que con ranma después de todo es tu prometido

-que? estás loca?

-solo decía

-pero es que

-dime tu crees que el ya lo izo?

-no lo creo, sora

La chica se mordió el dedo índice como reprimiéndose

-mira esto que te voy a preguntarte por favor se 100% sincera ¿si?

-esta bien

-pero se sincera

-si por supuesto

-a ti te gusta ranma?

Akane lo penso un rato. Que se suponía que iva a decir ella estaba muda mientras la otra chica estaba parada a su lado

La peli roja rodo los ojos y siguió caminando

-sora espera es que yo... si,si estoy enamorada de ranma

La peli roja paro en seco y sintió como un viento helado la atravesó

-akane

-si?

-no dejes que te vallan a lastimar

-que quieres decir?

-nada,nada no te preocupes

La chica salió corriendo dejando a akane desconcertada

-pero que fue eso-se pregunto akane

* * *

Kasumi estaba caminando con un pastel en la mano, se lo estaba llevando al doctor tofú

El susodicho estaba tomando el té junto a su madre quien habia llegado ase poco

-buenos días-saludo

-buenos días mi amor-le respondió su prometido

-buenos días muchacha-dijo sonriente la pequeña anciana

Durante una hora estuvieron hablando y mirando libros

-mi amor tu...aaak-el doctor tofú se agarro la parte de atrás del cuello

-que paso tofú-pregunto la anciana indiferente

-es que algo me golpeo

kasumi miro por la ventana comenzo a mirar extrañada de un momento a otro cerro los puños y fruncio el ceño con furia

-hijo de su...-se interrumpió kasumi quien se paro-disculpen vuelvo en un momento-dijo esta vez sonriente cosa que cambio al salir del consultorio

-que le pasara?-dijo tofú

-tu prometida es muy rara,digo, es muy bonita pero...crei que era mas calmada

-ella es calmada no se que le pasara

-que eres idiota o te ases?-le grito kasumi a un árbol llamando la atención de una señora que pasaba-no piensas hablar? Ya te vi ranma

ranma se lanzo y callo a un lado de la chica

-que te pasa estas loca?

-que crees que haces por que le tiraste la roca a tofú

-que roca no se de que hablas

-a me vas a negar que fuiste tu?

-yo no e hecho nada

-bag ya madura. si quieres decir algo dilo ahora y cara a cara

-te digo que no se de que hablas

-!por que no te largas y dejas de joderme la vida¡

-pues me voy

-pues vete nabiki esta en la casa !sola¡ ve con ella-kasumi se dio media vuelta

-quizá lo agá. Mejor por que tu no estarás para joder como siempre lo haces

Ranma no se dio cuenta pero eso enserio lastimo a kasumi

-si pues largate y ojala pase la navida rapido para no tener que volver a verte...-kasumi hablo suavemente como si no fuera nada-!EN TU PUTA VIDA¡-esta vez con fuerza

-a que te refieres?

-a nada-kasumi seguía de espaldas

-dimelo

-pues. después de navidad me cazare y me ire a vivir con tofú a tokyo

-que? Kasumi no puedes irte

-por que ahora te importo?-se marcho kasumi

-no es que yo aaa-lo dijo mas para si mismo que para kasumi

Ranma se resigno y se fue caminar como no habían comido nada, kasumi obviamente no le daría nada de comer y no quería ver a shampoo tuvo que volver con ukyo

-hola ranma que raro volverte a ver aqui

-hola ukyo

-de nuevo con esa actitud te preparare algo rico de comer

-gracias ¿ukyo?

-si?

-tienes trago

-quieres tomar?

-si quiero tomar mucho

-se me ocurre por que no vamos a una fiesta

-a una fiesta. no estoy de humor ukyo

-pues primero no puedo darte trago por que eres menor de edad

-y tu serás muy grande

-no pero yo no lo tomo lo vendo y además en la fiesta si hay y puedes tomarlo si quieres

-pues esta bien

Pasaron algunas horas ranma avía tomado mucho igual que ukyo la fiesta era de pura electrónica

-yo te voy a decir una cosa ukyo tu eres muy bonita muy bonita pero no eres mi tipo

-sabes que no me importa porque yo siempre te voy a querer

-y sabes que es lo que...A ranma se le fue la luz simplemente todo se torno oscuro hasta que desperto en su cama

-como rayos llegue aqui

**Notas del autor: hola**

**Vaya es increíble como se llega a engomar uno con un fic crei que no escribiría casi este fic por el contrario lo ago muy seguido de hecho es el que mas escribo porque lo ago desde el celular eeeenfin este fue el capitulo del mes no mentira jajaja**

**Vi que algunas personas no están contentas con la relación ranma- nabiki y por algunas me refiero a una (aaaaaa comenten massssss (imaginen una voz llorando)) aunque a otras si les gusta( solo una)**

**Lo que digo es que la relación entre ellos es algo compleja y mientras escribía esto decidí que mejor seré yo quien escoja la novia de ranma**

**Este capítulo finalizo con ukyo no se si les gustaría que la incluyera mas o que por otro lado tuviera mas influencia en la historia eso si lo dejo a su petición**

**También estuve pensando que este capitulo fue demasiado parecido al primero puras peleas y nada pasa de ahí pero eso va a cambiar en el próximo capitulo ahora los dejo con…**

**Pregunta fan fiction: además de ranma que otro anime te gusta leer en fanfiction (no se si lo sepan pero la pregunta fan fiction es para que ustedes respondan solo que yo doy mi opinión)**

**R: solo digimon chao chao**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Estaba lloviendo, era una noche realmente fría

Una fría noche de sábado en la que todos disfrutaban de una noche en familia inclusive kasumi y ranma habían convivido muy bien

-que mal se fue la luz-dijo ranma mientras bajaba las escaleras

-saotome venga vamos a buscar unas velas para jugar shogui

Soun y genma fueron a buscar las velas

-que buen tiempo para contar algunas historias de terror-dijo nabiki sonriente

-no nabiki por favor-rogo akane

-no seas miedosa ven acompáñame

Nabiki tomo akane de la mano y se la llevo

Ranma y kasumi estaban solos en la sala de té

Ranma intento sentarse junto a ella pero kasumi se levanto

Ranma la tomo de la mano sin dejarla pararse-no te vayas vamos a hablar como amigos ¿si?

-esta bien. De que quieres hablar

-no lo se de cualquier cosa

-ya. Te propongo algo por ahora vamos a olvidar todo lo malo y vamos hablar como antes

-perfecto es justo lo que quería

-amigos?-posteriormente le extendió la mano

-amigos-exclamo ranma después de estrechar su mano

-dime recuerdas aquella vez en que...

Y así paso un buen rato cerca de una hora en la que ambos rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro cosa que no pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo

-por que tantas risas?-pregunto soun al entrar con genma

-sí, hace mucho que no los oía hablar hasta pensé que ya no se caían bien

-no se por que pensaste eso tio genma

-si papa que les izo pensar eso

-jajaja no lo se

Kasumi vosteso-deberiamos ir a dormir ya, es la una de la mañana

-si estoy de acuerdo-dijo ranma

Nabiki y akane bajaron. akane esta temblando quizá por el frio o por el miedo

-hasta mañana papa y tio genma-dijo alegre kasumi-hasta mañana ranma,nabiki y akane

-hasta mañana dijeron los 5 en unisonó

-oye no me digas que te irás a dormir ranma-le dijo nabiki a ranma en voz baja cuando estaban solos

-pues si, es la una

-pero es que

-pero es que nada nabiki ahora no

Ranma al alejarse dijo para si mismo

-ni creas que arriesgare la nueva amistad con kasumi

Ranma se acostó

A la mañana el sol entro por la ventana pero eso a ranma le daba igual podría ser que su cuerpo estuviera despierto pero su mente estaba divagando en la penumbra tanto así que llego a olvidar la razón por la que precisamente estaba allí era culpa de esas tres personas esas que no lo dejaban vivir ni morir aunque el moriría por las tres. Que se supone que aria, su conciencia le decía que debía escoger a una pero es que era imposible escoger a una y lo que es peor las tres eran hermanas. Habia prometido que con nabiki su relación era solo por placer pero algo en ella lo dejo loco por otro lado estaba akane por la que sentía algo muy raro no sabía si era amor o simplemente un sentimiento de ternura y aprecio por ultimo estaba kasumi. a kasumi, ranma no lo podía explicar pero cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía como se le iba el aliento

quisa era ese amor que emanaba todo su ser o quizá esa ternura en sus ojos o la felicidad que simplemente ella llevaba con sigo ranma estaba seguro de que ella era la primera en su corazón ella tenia un poder sobre el que no lo dejaba tranquilo

-deja de ser idiota saotome puedes tenerlas a las 3-una voz dentro de ranma se lo dijo

-no lo agás no vez que juegas con las 3 y lo único que lograras será a serles daño-otra vez le hablo una voz dentro de si

-no agás caso así te divertirás mas

-mira el daño que le hiciste a kasumi

Ranma se sacudió la cabeza-ya estuvo-hablo esta vez ranma

Ranma bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar

-ya lo decidí-grito cosa que izo sobresaltar a todos

-decidiste que ranma?-pregunto akane

-es que ire a entrenar una semana a las montañas

-cuando-pregunto kasumi

-hoy mismo-respondió-necesito despejar la mente-pensó ranma

-entonces quieres que valla arreglarte el equipaje?-se ofreció kasumi

-si, muchas gracias kasumi

Después de desayunar todo estaba listo para el viaje de ranma

El estaba parado en el corredor al voltearse vio a nabiki en frente suyo

-que lastima que te vas ahora no nos divertiremos-dijo nabiki seduciendo a ranma

-solo será una semana-respondió ranma nervioso

-si por eso vamos a despedirnos

Nabiki amarro el cuello de ranma con sus brazos y lo beso a lo que ranma respondió de inmediato abrasándola

No nabiki nos pueden ver-dijo ranma después de separarse de ella

-entonces vamos a mi cuarto

-lo ciento pero no-después de decirlo le dio un beso en la frente y fue a tomar su maleta-adiós a todos-grito

Noto que akane estaba cerca y decidió despedirse de ella-adiós akane

-...-akane se quedo callada y ranma no insistió mas

Ranma comenzó a caminar y después de un rato subió a los tejados. Estaba pensando a donde debería ir donde dormiría y que comería aunque por lo ultimo no tenia de que preocuparse después de todo kasumi le hiso comida para toda la semana

-bueno que empiece el entrenamiento-grito al llegar a un buen lugar para acampar

* * *

Ryoga estaba caminando cerca de la casa de los tendo después de un rato de estar buscando la entrada delantera en la parte de atrás decidió entrar por arriba aunque esto no fue buena idea puesto que cayo en la fuente y se convirtió en p-chan

-p-chan ahí estas-dijo de forma entre cortada

-/que le pasara a akane parece estar llorando seguro es culpa de ranma/-pensó ryoga

Ryoga se soltó de akane y salió corriendo directo al baño para echarse agua caliente encima al volver encontró a akane sentada afuera del dollo y cubriéndose la cara mientras lloraba

-que te pasa akane?

-eh? ryoga? Vete por favor déjame sola

-por favor dime que te pasa akane somos amigos no?

-si pero yo… yo no quiero hablar de eso

-akane no me iré hasta que no me digas que te pasa. Fue ranma cierto? ese canalla, que fue lo que te izo

-ryoga es que yo vi…

-QUEEEE? Ese maldito donde esta lo convertiré en pomada

-no ryoga no vale la pena además el se fue esta en las montañas

-/me las vas a pagar ranma saotome/

* * *

Ranma seguía entrenando ya había pasado la semana de entrenamiento ese mismo dia por la noche volvería a la casa de los tendo

-supongo que decir la verdad solo nos haría infelices a todos-dijo ranma mientras recogía sus cosas para empacarlas y volver

-veamos nabiki sabe que lo nuestro solo es un juego a akane ni siquiera la amo solo le tengo cariño y kasumi bueno la verdad no tengo nada con kasumi pero a ella si la quiero-ranma lo pensó un momento-simplemente tendría que quitarme de encima a akane la verdad no se o tal vez bueno no lo se, la verdad es que a mi ya ni me importa a quien quiero engañar yo amo a akane pero también a kasumi ya lo decidí terminare ese juego con nabiki y seré sincero con akane eso es y kasumi bueno no lo se ya pensare en algo

Ranma empezó su camino de vuelta a casa

Era un largo camino de unos 15 kilómetros aunque eso para ranma no era nada

Por fin había llegado tenía bastante hambre aunque había comido una hora antes

-hola ya llegue

Ranma hablo pero nadie contesto

-parece que no hay nadie

Comenzó a buscar por todas partes pero no encontró a nadie a excepción de alguien que estaba viendo televisión y ese alguien era akane

-hola akane

-…-igual que cuando se despidió ella no contesto nada

-oye akane te estoy hablando

-si y?

-como que y, al menos deberías responder

-no me importa-akane se levanto y salió

-que rayos te pasa

-no me molestes mi novio me espera

-que como que tu novio

-si mi novio tu lo conoces se llama ryoga

-qué?, ahora eres novia de ryoga desde cuándo?

-desde hace una semana el mismo día que te fuiste

-eso es imposible

-pues no lo es y si quieres mas información ya me acosté con el

-que como pudiste eres un ¡ZORRA!

en cuestión de segundos akane cacheteo a ranma con una fuerza increíble

-como te atreves a decirme no tienes derecho no tienes vergüenza o es que dime qué era lo que tanto hacías con nabiki antes de irte como era que te decía a si "entonces vamos a mi habitación" tú eres un desgraciado ranma saotome y no quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida

-akane espera

-no ya te dije que te callaras solo déjame en paz y ojala seas muy feliz con nabiki

Akane los había visto cuando se despidieron

A ranma solo le quedo una opción ir donde ukyo

-hola ukyo

-hola ranma

-Ukyo me das algo de comer?

-claro. Dime algo enserio no eres bueno tomando trago no es cierto?

-a que te refieres

-a que te intentaste pasar de listo con migo cuando fuimos a la fiesta

-yo hice eso discúlpame ukyo

-no pasa nada tan aquí está tu comida

**notas del autor: ooooooooo bueno otra vez aquí subiendo este fic**

**bueno debo decir que este capitulo dio un giro de 180 grados a la historia aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que akane lo descubriera imagino que no se esperaban lo de ryoga a excepción de una persona que aparece como asv pero no tiene cuenta y pareciera que se hubiera conectado mentalmente con migo porque todo lo que me pidió en el comentario era justo lo que yo quería hacer incluso lo de que ukyo no se acostara con ranma aunque ese iba a ser el final del capítulo anterior al final me arrepentí pero claro que yo ya lo tenía preparado no crean que le quite la idea**

**informo que no podre subir en toda la semana por que es semana santa y me ire de vacaciones no se si en otros países la celebren así pero aquí en Colombia si por eso estoy subiendo este capítulo hoy tan rápido y también intentare empezar por que ni siquiera los e empezado los siguientes capítulos de mis otros fic para irme esta semana tranquilo y tengo poco tiempo porque aquí son las 7:00 pm y me voy a las 3:00 am los que no escriben dirán aaaa pero tienes 8 horas para escribir pero los que escriben entenderán como es de difícil**

**Es hora de pregunta fan fiction:**

**Cual crees que es el pero error que ranma pudo cometer en este fic**

**R: en mi opinión dejarse pillar de akane XD no me odien por la respuesta pero es que soy sincero.**

**En un principio no pretendía que ranma fuera este hijo de su mama que es pero me gusta mas así el fic que como se desenlazara solo dios sabe**

**También pudimos apreciar como se restableció la amistad de ranma y kasumi**

**Será que akane si se acostó con ryoga?**

**Kasumi se enterara de todo?**

**Se casara con el doctor tofu?**

**Que pasara con la hermandad de akane y nabiki?**

**Lograre actualizar hoy mismo mis otros fics?**

**Subiré un nuevo fic de digimon?**

**Descubra esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de una boda con amor**

**Ahora sin más lo dejo con la escena eliminada titulada el verdadero final del capítulo anterior (resumido) chao chao**

Ranma despertó y vio que se encontraba en una cama tapado hasta el hombro con una manta blanca miro a su derecha y vio una mesita de noche en ese momento sintió que algo se movió y al mirar vio la espalda desnuda de ukyo

-ukyo

-que quieres

Ukyo se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba y alzo la cabeza

-ranma

-que hicimos anoche

-no es obvio ya duérmete ranma

-si mejor me dormiré

-y no te importa

-no no me importa

* * *

**Y seguir mas conversación pero me dio flojera seguir escribiendo XD bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Ranma estaba en el techo del dogo mirando hacia las montañas. había una fresca brisa de invierno cuando de repente sintió un dolor en el estomago que se fue tan rápido como llego-que raro-pensó el muchacho, pero no le dio mayor importancia

-ranma-lo llamo el cartero

Ranma se lanzo del techo y callo al lado del cartero

-si?

-mira te llego esta carta dice que te la entregáramos solo a ti

-solo a mi? De quien puede ser?

Ranma abrió la carta y empezó a leer, de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-baya baya-se limito a decir

Guardo su carta en el bolsillo y fue a su habitación a vestirse

Después salió hacia el centro de la ciudad al llegar a un parque busco a alguien con la mirada hasta que encontró a un chico un poco mayor que kasumi mas o menos de 20,21 años de edad que se encontraba sentado en una banca

-cuanto tiempo-dijo ranma al acercarse

-si, 4 años

-si y que has hecho todo este tiempo?

-estuve entrenando en sur América no te imaginas que buen lugar para entrenar. pero y tú que has hecho?

-yo pues nada interesante hermano

-por que no me sorprende

Nabiki no quería llegar a casa por una obvia razon

-entonces fue por eso que no me hablaba desde el dia en que ranma se fue-pensó nabiki-bueno es hora de afrontarlo

Nabiki llego nerviosa a la casa y para su mala suerte lo primero que encontró fue a akane leyendo un libro de matemáticas

-akane...

-no me hables-la interrumpió fríamente

-por favor yo solo

-solo quieres venir a restregarme en la cara que te llevaste a ranma a la cama-dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro

-no es eso

-no quiero hablar con tigo

-y por que no me oyes

-por que no me gusta hablar con ¡PUTAS!-respondio con rabia la peli azul

-no me llames asi

-como mas podria llamarte si eso es lo que eres una puta que se acostaría con todos tu eres y léeme los labios, una... puta... ramera.

nabiki sintió quebrarse por dentro

-por favor akane perdóname

-nooo tu no te mereces ni que te hable

-porfa...

-largateeeee y ojala te murieras para no verte nunca mas

-por favor no me trates así te lo ruego-suplico nabiki

-entonces vete y déjame en paz

Eso izo nabiki quien salió de la casa llorando y se sentó en una banca

-akane no tiene derecho a tratarme asi

-Enserio te crees con el derecho de reclamar algo-regaño kasumi que se sentó a su lado-tu cometiste el error

-pero es que ella siempre dijo que no le gustaba ranma entonces yo crei que no le importaría

-a quien crees que engañas tu sabes muy bien que ella ama a ranma

\- Nabiki cambio su expresión de victima a una llena de ira

-y tu que tanto hablas si tu besaste a ranma

Como es que ella sabia eso acaso...

-que claro que no

-yo te vi,Eres una falsa

Flash back:

Nabiki estaba buscando a kasumi por que ella y akane no sabian si quitarle las escamas a los pescados o llevarlos asi

Ella escucho a ranma hablar y despues un golpe se apresuro a ver y al llegar vio a ranma encima de kasumi besandola

-pero que?

Nabiki dio algunos pasos hacia atras y salio corriendo

-kasumi y ranma se estaban...

Fin del flash back:

-mira lo que viste no significo nada

-eso no importa lo que importa es que are para que akane me perdone

-no creo que por el momento sea posible pero ante todo ustedes son hermanas algún día te perdonara

-eso espero

-como se atrebe a hablarme esa desgraciada-penso akane que caminaba asia el consultorio del doctor tofú-y ese ranma nisiquiera trato de disculparse aunque de cualquier forma no me importa

(Apartir de aqui uso una nueva modalidad de narracion)

-que bueno oir eso-una voz detras de ella la sobresalto-no te asustes-dijo el dueño de la voz al ver el susto de la joven

-ryoga no agas eso,me asustaste-el chico puso una cara de cachorro avandonado

-perdon akane

-no te preocupes

-akane como te fue con ranma-pregunto curioso el joven-acaso se lleno de ira?

-la verdad me parese que le importo mierda

-y te creyo?

-claro que si incluso se enfado pero al momento se le paso-ella sabia que si contaba como la llamo ranma seguro ryoga iria a buscarlo y ranma lo golpearia

-ese idiota ya me las pagara

-ryoga

-si?

-este, no me gusta estar diciendo que nos acostamos sin ser verdad- ryoga se relajo al oir esto

-pues eso se resuelve muy facilmente

-claro que no, eres lindo y me gustas pero todavia no estoy preparada

-esta bien

El hermano de ranma estaba tomando una gaseosa con la mano en su cara y apollado en una mesa, mientras veia a ranma contarle sus anecdotas

-no estas poniendo atencion cierto?-al oir esto alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano enojado-merrick esto es cerio

(Biografia de merrick:

Merrick saotome edad 22 años

Altura un poco mas alto que ranma, pelo castaño que termina en una punta como el de gohan de dbz en la saga de cell, algo musculoso pero no exagerado, piel blanca, situacion sentimental comprometido con Alessia camilleri una hermosa italiana de piel blanca y cabello rubio, bastante alta que conocio durante su estadia en sur america, en colombia para ser exactos

Es un tipo divertido igual que ranma pero cuando la situacion lo demanda es una persona seria y responsabla

Entre sus gustos estan el arte marcial en estilo libre la natacion los videojuegos pero lo que mas le gusta es leer y su novela favorita es la que conocio en colombia la del recientemente fallecido escritor y unico premio nobel colombiano Gabriel Garcia Marquez "cien años de soledad"

Ahora vive en españa junto a su prometida con la que se casara en unos meses y fue a japon a visitar unos dias a su hermano)

-es que cuentas cosas muy aburridas hermanito pero mejor cuentame como te va con tu prometida

-cual de todas-susurro

-que dijiste?-pregunto confundido el castaño

-nada, te... te refieres a akane?

-si ella misma

-pues regular-ranma lo pensó un momento-la verdad ya no somos prometidos-el castaño frunció el ceño

-que por que?-merrick estiro la parte izquierda del labio y alzo la ceja izquierda como imaginándose la razón-es culpa de papa cierto

-no, claro que no, la verdad es que es culpa mia

-tu culpa? Que mierda hiciste hermano?

-yo me acosté con su hermana-merrick se llevo la mano al rostro y se sobo los ojos con los dedos corazón y pulgar

-que eres estúpido saotome

-y eso no es lo peor estoy enamorado de su otra hermana

-dime por que coño no te golpeo joder-dijo mas bien en broma

-pus... yo... eh

-ya callate si te gusta una tia te ayudare a conseguirla hermano

-enserio

-por supuesto para que estamos

Y efectivamente lo ayudo

-Que clase de estupidez es esta?-pregunto enfadado ranma

-no seas exigente además va a funcionar

-pero que clase de persona haria esto

-pues yo y ya me ah funcionado a si que cállate y vete a almorzar

-esta bien me ire lo dejo en tus manos

-no te preocupes hermanito

Ranma se lanzo del techo y callo en el patio donde desde adentro todos pudieron verlo

Luego merrick bajo un poco por la fachada trasera de la casa y entro por la ventana del cuarto de kasumi, dejo un papel encima de la cama y volvió a salir lanzándose a la misma parte que ranma pero sin ser visto

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa ryoga se le paro en frente

-quien eres y que quieres-pregunto ryoga arrogantemente

-no tengo tiempo para jugar con tigo, quítate

-me temo que no, voy a tener que darte una lesión

Ryoga se puso en guardia a diferencia de merrick que se quedo parado

-que no sabes pelear? jajajaja esto va a ser muy fácil

Ryoga solo se movió un centímetro y en cuestión de centésimas de segundos merrick se puso detrás suyo y dijo «creo que perdiste»

Eso es lo único que supo ryoga antes de que merrick lo golpeara en el cuello con la mano plana y lo derribara dejándolo inconsciente

-nob

Notas del autor: antes de que critiquen consideren que todo lo escribi en el celular

Bueno antes que nada este capitulo se lo dedico al que opinion y la de muchas personalidades importantes del mundo es el mejor escritor del siglo XX y principios del siglo XXI asi es hablo del recientemente fallecido Gabriel Garcia Marquez "Gabo" el unico premio nobel de mi pais colombia quien murió a sus 87 años el pasado jueves 17 de abril Q.E.P.D

Bueno ahora si.

No pude subir capitulo estos días por 2 razones la primera por que estaba en semana santa y la segunda por que no pude cojer el pc esta semana por motivos extra oficiales XD y no sabia que podia subir desde el celular que como subo este capitulo por eso no pude corregirles algunos errores pero veré si puedo ponerle los separadores

ahora si les interesa no pude subir los otros fics de hace dos lunes jaja

Quería preguntarles alguien me dejo un reviews donde hablaba de un crossover y me preguntaba si les gustaría que hiciera uno pero cuando termine algún fic ustedes me dirán

Para terminar

Pregunta fanfiction:

Alguna vez han leído a garcia marquez y que libro de el han leido

R:obviamente si, cien sños de soledad y otros que no recuerdo

Adiooos chao


	5. Chapter 5

_**capitulo 5:**_

Ranma movía su mano por las piernas de ella, sintiendo su piel mojada por el sudor, ella dormía tranquila junto a el. Ella se sentía protegida con el ahí, claro sabia que eso no terminaría bien

Flash back:

Ranma dejo su plato y salio corriendo dejando a todos extrañados

Ranma llego al punto de encuentro donde lo esperaba su hermano mayor leyendo un libro

-dime fusiono?-pregunto ranma aun estando atrás de merrick

-tranquilízate, funcionara-respondió el chico sin despegar los ojos del libro

-como que "LA ILIADA" qué coño es eso?-pregunto ranma confundido por el libro de merrick

-es un grande de la literatura universal, deberías leer, sabes entrenar no lo es todo en la vida

-yo eh leído grandes obras luterarias

-primero que todo es literarias y segundo "el patito feo" o "la gallina cruzo el camino" no son exactamente grandes obras

-da igual. Como sabes que servirá lo de... tu sabes

-deja de joder, funcionara

-eso espero

* * *

Kasumi lavo los platos y luego subió a su cuarto para sacar algo de ropa y ducharse. Al entrar encontró en su cama un papel blanco doblado lo tomo pero no lo abrió, se lo llevo con sigo al baño-que será-se limito a pensar

al llegar al baño abrió el papel y se encontró un bello poema con excelente caligrafía de un anónimo-pero que hermoso quien lo abra escrito, acaso habrá sido

Tofú-kasumi lo pensó un momento-la verdad lo dudo. Y si tal vez? No, no, imposible

Kasumi se sacudió la cabeza, dejo la carta tirada en el piso y entro a la bañera

Mientras se bañaba se quedo dormida, de pronto la figura de ranma se postro a su lado también desnudo. Ambos se miraban fijamente como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo hasta que ranma la abrazo en ese momento ella lo entendió, entendió eso que había preferido no entender en realidad ella enserio lo quería, no como amigo claro esta si no como algo mas y era claro que el a ella también pero, para qué? Y lo mas importante, por que?

Y si solo fuese para pasar el rato, igual que con nabiki-pero en que coño piensas kasumi-le dijo una silueta que se postro enfrente de la puerta de la bañera-o es que ya olvidaste a tofú-hablo una silueta diferente-«claro tofú» recordó la castaña

Mientras te sigan estorbando no serás feliz-le hablo ranma con una expresión triste en su rostro

-estorbando, quienes?

-lo sabes muy bien

Dicho esto la castaña miro a las siluetas y reconoció la forma

-no, no, no-dijo kasumi apresurada

-lo siento pero son... o tu-nuevamente ranma hablo

Kasumi se despertó de golpe en la bañera, bastante abrumada-akane... nabiki-fue lo único que dijo

* * *

Merrick se acostó al pie de una pequeña colina, ranma lo imito y comenzó a pensar aunque más que pensar soñaba despierto hasta que merrick comenzó a cantar suavemente-inalcanzable te escapas como el aire entre mis manos, tu amor es un anhelo tan preciado, no quiero resignarme a estar sin ti-ranma lo miro extrañado

-que mierda es eso

-pues es el poema de tu novia

-a que te refieres, eso es una canción-hablo ranma alterado

-precisamente, es una canción pero es de sur america así que kasumi no notara la diferencia

-y me dices que por esta canción le gustas a Alessia?

-bueno no precisamente es por otra, una canción venezolana, sus canciones y sus mujeres son hermosas aunque sus políticos son una "censurado"

-claaarooo-dijo ranma incrédulo-que extraño se a vuelto merrick-penso ranma-antes era más frio.

-hermano que te parece si entrenamos un poco-le pregunto sin mirarlo

-claro, pero te advierto que ahora soy mucho mas rápido

Desde que entrenaron juntos ambos habían sido casi igual de fuertes solo que merrick era un poco más fuerte y ranma mas rápido

Ranma le envió un puño a merrick quien lo evadió sin siquiera moverse un centímetro moverse

-pero que?

-estas muy lento

-arrr ya verás "ataque de las castañas calientes"

Merrick evadía lo cientos de golpes de ranma con los ojos cerrados y riéndose

-que... te pasa... pelea enserio-grito ranma muy agitado

-que lento y además ya te cansaste, me parece que ahora me toca atacar

Ranma hizo una pequeña sonrisa-está bien

Merrick ataco no muy rápidamente a ranma quien evadía los golpes creando un espiral

-"dragon volador" grito ranma

El espiral azul se fue hacia merrick quien se rio un poco puso una mano en frente del ataque y lo paro sin problemas

-que clase de chiste es esto por si no lo sabes el ejecutor debe estar sereno y el atacante enfadado lo que no es el caso si no el dragon volador no funcionara

-y tu como lo sabes?

-pues veras en Brasil encontré a una amazona que me la enseño.

Pero yo le hice unos cambios

-cambios?-pregunto extrañado ranma

-veras esta clase de poder es muy avanzada, sabes que pasa si cargas el dragon volador de algo que no sea serenidad o ira?

-que no sea serenidad o ira, no se me ocurre nada

-dolor, tristeza-fue lo único que dijo merrick

-dolor o tristeza? Como coño cargas el dragon volador así, acaso, vuelves el dragón volador una ataque de oscuridad?

-Enhorabuena hermano, quizá parezca malvado pero si cargas el ataque con tu tristeza el poder es impresionante

-ósea que tu ya lo probaste?

-con unos árboles, pero seguramente volvería mierda a una persona

-woow

Ranma tomo un tarro con agua que había empacado. antes de irse se despidió de merrick y se fue, comenzó caminar por esas bellas calles esquivando a la gente mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos-que dirá kasumi de la nota-se pregunto el chico-y si no le gusta y si se enoja-muchas cosas pasaron por su mente tango asi que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego a la casa que pareciese que hubiera pasado horas frente a la puerta, lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real justo lo que lo tenía en su mente, era kasumi, tan bella como siempre

-hola ranma-saludo kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola-respondió el chico con una sonrisa bastante grande

-tengo una duda

-una duda? Cual?

-sabes quién dejo esto encima de mi cama-kasumi sostenía una papel doblado a la mitad.

Ranma sonrió-no, no lo se

-está bien-respondió kasumi antes de guardar el papel y entrar a la casa poco después ranma también entro

A la noche la casa estaba casi vacía, nabiki dormiría con una amiga, akane estaba de campamento para no ver a ranma o a nabiki, soun y genma estaba en un torneo fe shogui que duraría hasta el otro día dejando a ranma y a kasumi solos. Después de comer ambos decidieron ver una pelicula lo malo es que solo habían 2 películas la primera las eternas calles de paris, una cursi película de amor y estaba pesadilla en el hotel maldito una emocionante película de terror que ranma estaba encantado de ver, para su mala suerte kasumi odiaba las películas de terror así que tuvieron que ver la cursi pelicula de amor

Así paso un buen rato antes que llego ese momento en toda película de amor en que los protagonistas se besan, en ese momento ranma y kasumi se queda viendo a los ojos. Ranma comienza a acercarse lentamente a ella hasta que le da un pequeño beso en los labios casi como un rose, cuando intenta alejarse kasumi le coge el rostro con las manos y lo atrae hacia ella para besarlo, ranma la abrasa y ambos aun besándose suben las escaleras y entran al cuarto de kasumi. Ranma comienza a quitarle la ropa igual que ella a el quedando completamente desnudos, con suavidad la acuesta en la cama y después comienza a penétrala mientras ambos se besan aun incrédulos de lo que hacían.

* * *

**Notas del autor: valla cada vez me pierdo por mas tiempo XD**

**Bueno este capitulo tiene cierto toque... como decirlo...**

**Genial no se que les parecerá pero a mi me encanta**

**No se si quedo un poco corto o que pero pensé que era hora de subir algo de ranma y kasumi**

**otra cosa si tu lees alguno de mis otros fic y te párese raro que no los aya actualizado pues es muy simple deja un review y ya**

**Ahora aclarare una cosita: alguien me dijo que esto sera un harem pues no es así me temo que ranma solo se quedara con una así lo pensé cuando lo empecé y así lo pienso ahora por otro lado me dijo que el de highschool dxd es un tonto, pues no lo creo a mi me cae bien XD, así que la persona que me escribe en ingles:**

**Do not worry,This is not a harem, you told me why you lost interest and no parese me just clarify**

**En fin ya para terminar**

**Pregunta fanfiction:**

**Creíste que la chica del inicio era nabiki? Se sincer**

**R: naturalmente sabía que era kasumi después de todo yo lo escribí**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: el juego se acabo**

Habia pasado un mes desde el "incidente" de ranma y kasumi, para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta pero eso no hizo que ranma dejara de un lado lo que kasumi vio

Ranma se despertó y dio un gran bostezo-baya que fue un día horrible-pensó el chico

Se levanto de la cama, se vistió, fue al baño, se lavo los dientes y bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba kasumi preparando el desayuno

Ranma se puso detrás suyo-buenos días -ranma hablo nervioso mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-ranma...suéltame

-em? Que pasa?

-suéltame te digo además no te agás el tonto-kasumi se movió un poco hasta que ranma la soltó

-pero que te pasa?

Kasumi se volteo-mira ranma entiende que la cagaste, no debió pasar y sabes por que? Porque creí que podía confiar en ti-dijo en un tono muy serio-y lo siento pero no me voy a convertir en otro de tus juguetes

Ranma la miro muy sorprendido-pero yo...

-no ranma, ahórratelo- kasumi camino hasta el umbral de la puerta con unos platos para genma y soun-sirvete si quieres-le dijo antes de salir

Flash back:

Lo que paso es que el dia anterior ranma habi salido a la calle y se encontro sora la amiga de nabiki y/o de akane

-hola sora como estas?

-bien, veras ranma te puedo pedir un favor?

-un favor? Cual-pregunto ranma confundido

-besame-dijo mas como susurro

-¿!QUE!?

Sora lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso

Pero ranma no sabia que kasumi lo estaba observando

Fin del flash back:

* * *

Nabiki salia de la escuela, ya era un poco tarde pues su maestra le pidio que la alludara a organizar unos papeles

Nabiki se distrajo un poco pensando en todo lo que había hecho en como lastimo a su hermana junto con ranma-por que lo haría desde cuando me empezó a gustar ranma-y entonces fue que lo entendió, ella no amaba a ranma ella solo lo hacía por placer como fue que creyó enamorarse de el, de un ranma que en 3 años era todo lo contrario a ese chico que llego un dia con forma de chica junto a un panda

Se perdio tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una persona que venia caminando con la cual choco; nabiki abrió los ojos y vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca, este se encontraba encima suyo en una posición comprometedora

-em yo lo ciento mu...-el rubio se le quedo mirando asombrado por la belleza de la castaña

-oye podrías levantarte-pidió nabiki

-Em si claro disculpa-dijo el chico despues de reaccionar, se paro y ayudo a nabiki a levantarse

Cuando ambos se levantaron hubo un silencio grande por unos momentos

-disculpa me podrías decir tu nombre-pidió el rubio

-claro, me llamo nabiki

-nabiki que hermoso nombre, igual que tu-alago el muchacho

Nabiki solo sintió sus mejillas arder, este chico la hacía sentir rara con cada palabra

-y... y tu como te llamas?

El joven tomo la mano de nabiki, se puso una mano en la espalda y se inclino para besar la mano de la castaña para previamente decir- mucho gusto takato niruko

Esa accion hizo sonrojar todavia mas a nabiki

\- y dime hermosa que haces tan sola a esta hora, quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-yo se cuidarme sola gracias

-o pero si para mi es un honor y un privilejio acompañar a tan bella dama

-esta bien pero deja de alagarme

-esta bien te lo prometo-aseguro el rubio

Los dos caminaron por la calle llegando a la casa tendo en la cual muy escondido, ranma vio como el rubio beso la mejilla de la chica

-adios bonita nos vemos otro dia

-claro-respondió la muchacha

Nabiki camino hacia adentro con la mano en la mejilla y con una sonrisa tierna

Ranma salió de los arboles con el ceño fruncido-baya, baya, muy feliz con ese oxigenado no? Sales con el?

La castaña paro en seco frente a ranma-mira no le hables asi el no es ningun oxigenado-dijo molesta sigui su camino, paro unos metros dese-ademas a ti que te importa si salgo o no con el

La chica siguio su camino mientras ranma la seguia

-nabiki pero tu y yo...

-tu y yo nada ranma. Mira presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir, lo que paso entre nosotros se acabo el a verlo hecho me costó una de las cosas mas importantes en mi vida, el amor de mi hermana, y todo por que? Por un estúpido juego por algo que no valio la pena, pues ahora te jodes ranma

Nabiki entro a la casa con una gran felicidad como si se ubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y asi había sido

Por otro lado ranma se quedo en el patio muy sorprendidi por eso desde cuando nabiki ya no lo amaba? Y entonces paso, como si la verdad hubiera estado frente a sus ojos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que fue a entrenar en las montañas reflexionar-todo este tiempo entre ambos se habían engañado sin siquiera saberlo. Pero bueno esto no seria suficiente reflexión para calmar a ranma

Ranma se fue hacia el parque donde solía verse con su hermano y comenzó a hacer sombra bastante enfadado como si le estuviera rompiendo la madre otra vez al dios fénix

-que te pasa? No es normal verte así hermanito

Ranma no hizo caso a su hermano y siguio entrenando

-oye idiota te estoy hablando. que mierda haces?

-y a ti que te importa

Ranma lanzo un puñetazo al aire el cual merrick freno por detrás

-estás loco?-pregunto el rubio muy confundido

Ranma se solto con fuerza-no me molestes

-mira ranma soy tu hermano puedes confiar en mi

Ranma se tranquilizo y decidió contarle a merrick

Cuando termino de contarle, merrick se quedo quieto muy sorprendido-ranma... joder quien coño crees que eres ya basta en que estas pensando, mira te voy a dar un consejo gratis y solo por que eres mi hermano, si sigues asi te vas a quedar muy solo algún día. deja de pensar que esas chicas están ahí para ti

-mira yo...-ranma se quedo helado, tocio sangre encima de merrick y se callo al pizo

-ranma, !RANMA¡ hermano que te pasa reacciona ranmaaaa

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola muy buenas chic s aqui un nuevo cap y mas específicamente el penúltimo cap, si el penúltimo eso significa que en la próxima actualización ya se acaba esta recocha :D**

**Bueno algunos me han dicho que convertí a ranma en una mierda, pues la verdad es que si realmente jamás pretendí que ranma fuera así mucho menos nabiki y kasumi pero buen así se dieron las cosas y que más se le puede hacer**

**y otra cosa recuerdan lo de akane y tofu, la verdad es que ya no se si hacerle referencia XD**

**Por lo pronto escribiré el ultimo capitulo que bueno no va a terminar nada pero nada bien en fin un besazo sean felices y cha chao**


End file.
